The Final Battle
by Mrs.CaptainJackSparrow1234
Summary: The final battle with Naraku is over, but as the smoke clears, two people lay dead. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome!


I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!! DON'T SUE ME!

"This is it, Naraku! You're finally going to die!" InuYasha yelled, his Tetsiguia in his hands, his feet planted securely on the ground.

"You honestly think that you can defeat me?" Naraku asked, a smirk on his face. "I'd like to see you try."

"You asked for it! Wind Scar!!" InuYasha yelled, sending the blades of dancing yellow light towards Naraku's hideous body. He watched as Naraku was engulfed in the light. But as it disappeared, Naraku stood there, undefeated, with barely even a scratch on his body.

"Pathetic. " He said, and snickered.

Sango stood off to the side, in her battle stance, her eyes narrowed into little slits. Miroku stood to her side, with Kilala in her full demon form on her other side.

"Naraku! You'll pay for everything you've done to me! And Kohaku!" Sango yelled. "HIRAKOTSU!" she cried, throwing her giant boomerang at his tentacle-infested body. He deflected it with his barrier, sending it flying back towards her. She gasped, and realized she couldn't get out of the way in time. Miroku saw what was about to happen, and he pushed her out of the way at the last second. But he couldn't avoid getting hit. His breath left him with a 'whoosh' and he fell backwards, hitting his head on a large rock. He lay unmoving.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled, leaning down next to him. 'Thank goodness he's still alive..' She thought, finding a small pulse on his wrist. She stood back up, new determination in her eyes as she glared at Naraku. It was then that she noticed Kohaku. He stood at Naraku's side, his eyes glassy and hazed. Just like usual. Sango felt tears brimming in her hazel eyes.

"Kohaku.." She whispered, reaching a hand out futility towards her younger brother. He just stared at her with that same unrecognizing look in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha yelled, spotting his full demon brother approaching the clearing, just as silent as always. "What are you doing here?" He demanded. Sesshomaru didn't respond, as usual. He just approached Naraku, his sword drawn.

"Are you actually going to help us?" InuYashsa asked, the shock in his voice not very well hidden.

"Foolish brother, why would I help you? I'm here to destroy Naraku for my own purposes. Not yours." He said, and came and stood in front of Naraku.

Naraku chuckled. "Two brothers, together for their death. How sweet." He said, a smirk on his face.

"Just shut up and fight!" InuYasha yelled, his anger getting the best of him again.

"Naraku, you're going down!" Kagome yelled, shooting her glowing arrow at his chest. Naraku didn't see her, and it hit its mark. But as it passed out the other side, Naraku healed himself. It was as if he was never hit.

"Kohaku, take care of that full demon, Sesshomaru." Naraku ordered.

"Yes, master." Kohaku replied in a monotone, as he turned towards Sesshomaru.

"Foolish boy, do you honestly think you can defeat me?" He asked. Kohaku remained silent, as he threw his chain weapon at Sesshomaru. He held up his sword, and the chain wrapped around it. Then he yanked it back, and Kohaku fell down.

Meanwhile, everyone else was fighting their hardest as well. InuYasha kept trying to get in close to Naraku, while Kagome was reloading her bow and arrow, and trying to find a good mark. Sango was kneeled down next to Miroku, trying to get him to wake up. She knew he had a nasty bruise, and maybe even some broken ribs. She was afraid to move him to a safer place, for fear she would make his injuries worse. She looked up, and saw everyone else fighting. She stood up, a mix of anger, sadness, and pure hatred on her face. She ran towards Naraku, her Hirakotsu ready. She threw it at him once again, and this time it chopped a few of his tentacles off. But that did no good. He had too many more, and she hadn't even hit his actual body.

Naraku could tell he was losing. He snickered, and conjured up miasma. He sent it flying at Miroku, who was just starting to open his eyes. At the same time, Kohaku was losing badly to Sesshomaru, bleeding badly in several places. He then fell down, and Sesshomaru stood over him, his sword poised to take the final blow.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion then for Sango. She looked back and forth from Miroku to Kohaku, not sure what to do, who to help. She took a good look at Miroku, who's eyes were open, but slowly closing again because of the miasma. He seemed to understand her dilemma.

"Sango.." He whispered, barely audible. "Save Kohaku. I'll be okay." He said. She nodded, tears in her eyes. She ran up behind Sesshomaru, and slashed him in the back before he could deliver the final blow to Kohkau. Sesshomaru turned around, fury in his eyes. He glared and her, and took his sword out.

"Kohaku, run!" Sango yelled, but he didn't seem to understand. "Kilala, take Kohkau to a safe place!" She yelled, and Kilala roared, and nudged Kohaku onto her back before taking off.

"I don't have time to waste fighting with a pathetic human such as yourself." Sesshomaru spat, as he turned around and ran towards Naraku.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried. "If we all attack him at the same time, maybe we can kill him! You too, Sesshomaru!" She yelled.

"I don't take orders from humans. But I'll do it." Sesshomaru said. The rest happened so fast, that if you blinked, you might have missed it. Sango threw her Hirakotsu, Kagome shot a glowing arrow, InuYasha did the Wind Scar, and Sesshomaru used his Dragon Strike. Naraku cried out in pain, and once all the lights faded, and Sango caught her Hirakotsu, Naraku was blown up into pieces, and all the pieces disappeared.

"It's finally over." Sango whispered. But then she remembered Miroku and Kohaku.

"Miroku!" She yelled, turning and running towards his unmoving body. She fell down onto her knees next to him, tears falling down her cheeks.

"You said you'd be okay!" She yelled at him. "You lied!" She cried, now sobbing uncontrollably. She took his hands in hers. "Please, open your eyes." She whispered. He didn't respond.

"Sango." Kagome said, placing a hand on her friend's shaking shoulder. Sango shook it off, and stood up and ran away into the nearby forest. Kagome sighed, and began to sob into InuYasha's chest. He placed his arms around her.

Sango had run quite a ways, until she noticed a trail of blood. She followed it, until she came upon an unmoving Kohkau. Kilala lay next to him, licking his face. Sango knelt down next to Kohkau, and pushed his hair out of his face.

"Kohaku.." She whispered, her tears falling onto the ground and mixing with his pool of blood.

The battle with Naraku was finally over. And Miroku and Kohaku both lay dead.

Sango knelt down on the dirt, laying the boquet of red roses on the grave. It had been three years since the final battle with Naraku. She was visiting Miroku and Kohaku's graves.

"Miroku.." She said softly. "You were always so brave. You've saved my life more times than I can count. And even though I never got a chance to tell you, I love you. More than you could ever imagine. And I will always love you, no matter what. I miss you." She said, tears falling down her face. She then stood up and moved over to Kohaku's grave, placing a bundle of white roses on his grave.

"And Kohkau…." She said. "My brother." She sighed, a single tear falling down her frail cheek. "You were always so brave, so sweet, so kind. You were always there. And then Naraku came. But I don't blame you for that, or anything you did while under his control. I love you." She whispered, before standing up.

She turned around, and looked at her home. Her old village. She rebuilt it, with the help of InuYasha and Kagome. They were now married, and living in Kagome's time. Of course, they came to visit once in a while. The shikon jewel was complete, and Sango was protecting it here. Kilala meowed, and she leaned down and picked her up. Kilala now had four kittens, who were in Sango's hut right now. She got lonely sometimes, but she could always somehow feel Miroku and Kohaku watching over her.

And that was all the company she needed.

REVIEW, PLEASE!


End file.
